User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/If I made Super Megaman 3 + RANKING!
I WOULD: *Use actual effort and change the attacks. *Change Blaze Cannon into Combustion Launch, which launches an explosive flame which leaves a lingering fire. *Change Arctic Crush to Crystal Shield, which encases you in a snowflake-shaped shield. Yeah, Wind Man doesn't use Wind Storm, so that means Glacier Man doesn't use Crystal Shield! *Change Camo Missile to Sneak Assault, which turns you invisible and invincible for a few seconds. Press attack button again or wait for long to release an explosion. *Change Speed Wing into Whirlwind Propeller, which is a melee weapon which doesn't do any damage but sucks up projectiles, making it more heavy hitting. Stacks up to five times. The bigger the projectile, the bigger the damage. *Change Razor Blade to Buzz Boomerang, which shoots a buzzsaw which falls and comes back to you upon hitting ground. *Change Arach Barrier to the same thing that someone suggested: A web which stuns enemies and makes them not able to damage you. *Change Thorn Spread to Vine Grip, which basically places a vine which does damage. *Change Diamond Darts to Gem Crush, which shoots a big gem into the air, and shortly afterwards, splits into 6 projectiles RANKINGS! 1 is Meh, 9 is HORRIBLE. #Aero Man: Meh. Cool, but shouldn't have Thunder Wool. #Camo Man: Why does he use Magnet Crash Bomb? It's a lame weapon but could still be useful... #Blaze Man: It's not very normal to see a Robot Master who has a Sniper Joe face/eye. #Diamond Man: Looks fat, but some robot masters look fat like Frost Man. But he kinda looks like Spark Man.. #Glacier Man: LOOKS LIKE A DUCK! #Thorn Man: Lame weapon, it's Magma Bazooka but without the charge, blah blah blah. #Arach Man: He looks like a spider. Hey, it's normal not to see their "skin" in games, but WHY DOES IT LOOK LIKE A FREAKIN SPIDER? #Razor Man: Words cannot describe how LAZY the creator was to think of this. Why PUNK AS A STICKMAN, RATHER THAN A ROBOT MASTER WITH WHEELS AND SPEEDS??? #Dragon Man: Same here. It's a RESHADED ROAHMMYTHRIL. NOW WEAPONS (not the custom ones) #Speed Wing(?): It's a plane which drops bombs, and can grab things. #Razor Blade: It's actually useful but WEAK. Faster, on the other hand. #Arctic Crush: It actually is broken I assume and hits everything on screen. Don't know if this was intentional or not, but I kinda hate the "powerful weapons which hit the whole screen", such as Gravity Flip or Astro Crush. But still, I like them because they could be lifesavers! #Arach Barrier: Again, why wasn't it a web projectile? #Camo Missile: The trash version of Commando Bomb, I assume. #Thorn Spread: Magma Bazooka, but weak. #Blaze Cannon: It's like Megaman Arms II, this weapon simply goes straight forward. #Dragon Lance: It's Blaze Cannon. But simply weaker/broken/stronger. What?! I don't CARE if it pierces shields... #Ultra Buster: A free 28 charged shots, but as said not really useful. #Diamond Darts: "It's slow, has virtually no range on initial firing, and has below-average damage output." Category:Blog posts